weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Freegee
Welcome to Weegeepedia! The Veteran 02:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello new Weegeepedian! By the way make a video that fights me (Ultimate Form) vs. Kingee From Sling King by the way... (Sling King (talk) 10:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) Nice fakegee. The Veteran (talk) 13:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) My video???? Sling King (talk) 08:29, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you make Alphaweegee vs Omegaweegee please?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 21:28, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:19, September 14, 2014 (UTC) SANICGEE IS SPAMMING YOUR WIKI!PLEASE BAN HIM! The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 15:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The so called AMFA edited go animate so i fixed it.EgoGee (talk) 19:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) http://suicide-mouse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Felix the Cat123 (talk) 21:22, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Weegee Vs Moar Krabs The Video was amazing Peanut Otter (talk) 17:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Peanut Otter Make a video of Peanut vs Weegee Please. Peanut Otter (talk) 17:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Peanut Otter U liek turdlez for "Random Fights" Do Gabgee vs Sephiroth, good vs bad, both my characters btw. --The good side of Sephiroth 01:05, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Would your wiki like to join the United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia? The Dark Lord of the Sith Yes. Randomfakegee123 (talk) 21:51, December 29, 2014 (UTC) و و و I'll give you an offer! A rap battle! If you beat me, I'll be sad. But If I'' beat ''you, you will respect Greenytoons by not calling them MS Paint trashes! BobbyIsAwesome (talk) 04:05, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I see you changed your username. I like it. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 15:27, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Tools used for your videos Freegee, what tool did you use to make videos of Weegee. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:21, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Your stupidity hurts me. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 20:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Are you childish enough to attack Nicole? W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 20:36, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah right, like your the one who deserved to never go to the internet W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 20:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) E't raefr sa bipn ih uail deby za xok, nek. Zyleaizdu, es'z raefr sa xy za biffu. Uai kaf's nfaq qwa qospwyz xyzekyz ty. Xyssyl zsofk kaqf.... Raak kou. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 20:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Bro, I'm not going to warn you or anything about the swearing, but you both need to stop your arguing (the reason I deleted your comments was to avoid this) or I'll have to take action against you and Nikki. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:42, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and Finn too. I didn't even notice his profile thing until now. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:43, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm laughing. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 20:46, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Freegee, I would like to talk to you. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 21:25, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Just meet me in chat. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 21:29, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry, Five Nights at Freegee's had to be deleted. It went against the rules, even if it was a parody. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 00:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Am I allowed to add a backstory and a name to the Unknown Parasite Victim? Freegee, would you like to be more specific? Are you referring to EVERY mixed-image character, or just certain ones? I am Dudeguy, aka WC 17:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll change up the stories with my Geebugs, but I don't think every character should be removed. I do agree that characters that are just Weegee eyes on an image (or just faces/heads) should be removed. I am Dudeguy, aka WC 18:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't exactly know what it will be yet, but I am going to reward you for your work on putting those pages in the NRMIA category. I am Dudeguy, aka WC 23:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) SAVE CHAT! The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 20:21, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Freegee,you are spamming nonsense on nara's pages.If i was admin,i should give you a warning.If you continue,ill tell the admins.MAKE A WISH (talk) 13:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) When can you chat? Dudeguy WCtalk 01:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Get on now. Dudeguy WCtalk 02:27, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we need an entire "Angryfaicgee" category. If anything, it should at least be put in categories for subcategorization. Dudeguy WCtalk 01:00, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 23:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 23:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I may not care so much about Weegee, but I do care about the wiki. And you are being the rudest guy right now. Obviously, the other admins didn't take your request so well (I showed Alpha, Pipi, Lich and Swift), so it never got accepted. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Because I care about some of the users and the state of the wiki itself. It's also a fun hobby of mine. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) boop bop bippity pop :^)--I have came (talk) 23:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯--I have came (talk) 23:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to post a Freegee mock art on my site... And YOU can't do anything about it!--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 15:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I'm gonna remove the thread and unblock you from my wikis IF a. you don't touch my pages, and b, you unban me from your site. In turn, I'll leave you alone.--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 05:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Not trying to sound like a child, but I'm not telling you. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 13:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Happy now, jerk?--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 07:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Because there are already two lists for the Weegee wikis, Non-Associated Wikis and The United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia#Current Weegee Wikis. It also seemed like you were trying to promote users to sneak off to other wikis to avoid the rules or avoid a ban. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Also come to chat, I'd like you to look at something unrelated. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) 1. The United Commonwealth page is not a list of wikis, correct, but it contains that. Also, it's only allied wikis, so no one can just randomly put their wiki in. However, I will unprotect the other page. 2. Because recolors are banned for a good reason, and just trying to sneak around and avoid the rules won't help the wiki (since people will think Weegeepedia is like the other wikis, even though it's not true), and it's just not good for the Weegee fad you seem to care about so much. 3. And since when has dodging/promoting said dodging of rules ever been a "good" thing. Countries around the world don't "dodge" the rules created by the United Nations, and those who do are seen as very bad by most of the world. Why is this so different. Dudeguy WCtalk 22:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Character Drawing Request: Freegee, just to inform you, I gave you a request on http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Weegeepedia:Drawing_Request_Takers. Just so you know that it's there. - User:MamaLuigi22 No, but we know each other well. NO but, wierdly, we know each well. Why do you ask? Thank you so much for the drawn version of MamaLuigi22! (Assuming it was you, as I changed it to say anyone could make it) - User:MamaLuigi22 Could I have permission from you to create planets out of those red links on the Freegee's Star Cluster article? |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 22:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) It was an image from a page you marked. It looked to professional to not have some sort of copyright punishment slip. I did not want to take any chances, plus it's article was deleted. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 22:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I think I'm gonna make V2s of AD's pages and improve them, since I got time tomorrow, and cause it helps me exercise my digital drawing skills (I'm not the best at digital drawing, but I'm ALOT better than AD)--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 16:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Except it's not a mess. It makes it so that if you want to find a weak fakegee, instead of searching through 30 x 16 pages of them, you just go to the weak fakegees category, which is a subcategory of fakegees. It's basically to sort out specifics and make the more general pages easier to find. Dudeguy WCtalk 11:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I've got a quicker way for you to deal with that spam on your wiki. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/AnchoredRollback This is AnchoredRollback, just install it into your personal js and go to the spammer's contribution page. You can just click the rollback button for all their edits and be done with it very quickly. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:16, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I was going to change Comedy World Form Malleo myself. I had other plans. This should have been clear, as I had made him Comedy World Form Ash-Zilla's brother. Next time, make sure nobody else is going to change it before you fix it. Pickleodeon 15:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) 'Ello Freegee! I noticed that you're a member of the Drawing Request Takers. I am too, but for the request i'd like to ask i think i'd not be good enough and i like your stile. So, could you make me a non-recolor of Armageddongee? The Ultimate Fandom Remover 20:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Freegee! I also made a character request thing (another one): http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheEnderGamer/Someone_draw_my_fakegee_%28again%29 TheEnderGamer (talk) 08:51, December 6, 2015 (UTC)